honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Republic of Monica System Navy
The Monican Navy, called also the Republic of Monica System Navy, was the armed space force of the Republic of Monica, in charge of protecting the Monica System. The only outside duty of Monican Navy was escorting transports of Monican mercenaries to places, where the Office of Frontier Security needed to employ them. (SI1) While the highest levels of the Republic of Monica’s military had been as riddled by cronyism and political favoritism as any other Verge star nation, the Monican Navy’s basic level of competence had been surprisingly high. (SI2) Monican Navy ships used the prefix MNS. Strenght Original System Navy According to quite exact Mesan intelligence before purchase of fourteen solarian battlecruisers in 1920 PD Monican Navy's whole mass was just over four million tons, but almost half million of that were LACs. All warships in the Monican Navy were more than twenty years old. (SI1, SI2) In 1920 PD Monican Navy used: * 5 heavy cruisers and 8 light cruisersfell far short of cutting-edge technology themselves (SI2) * 19 destroyers, * several dozen obsolete LACsc.a. 50 units, if average mass of one vessel was 10.000 tons. Battlecruisers Purchase Obtained from Mesa fourteen Solarian ''Indefatigable''-class battlecruisers' mass reached 12 million tons. In terms of effective combat strenght Monican Navy's capabilities were going to incerase by a factor over a hundredon the other hand the firepower of such three battlecruisers was assesed as ten times stronger, than the firepower of the entire Monican Navy before battleships purchase. Only three of that units became operable before the battle of Monica, when all of them were lost. (SI1) Remaining Forces As battle of Monica result Monican Navy lost all its fourteen battlecruisers, as well as probably all its five heavy cruisers, six light cruisers (75% of its whole number), fifteen destroyers (79% of its whole number), and probably all, but six LACs. Military part of Eroica Station was destroyed also. Remaining forces activated by Admiral Gregoire Bourmont consisted only two light cruisers, four destroyers and six LACs. (SI1) Personnel Monican warships personnel number can be estimated as c.a. 17 thousand peopleaccording to Havenite warships personnel standard: 770 crews for CA (Sword-class), 460 crews for CL (Liberty-class), 430 crews for DD, 25 crews for LAC (Eroica Station military complement number is unknown). Three destroyed battleships were fully mannedCaptain Aivars Terekhov destroyed also mothballed warships with skeleton crews, which complements were moved to that battlecruisers. Activation of fourteen battlecruisers, even with limited complementnumber of Indefatigable-class vessel core complement is not certain; possible example is 1300 crew, a Warlord-class battlecruiser cut down complement (HH8) personnel, would be cannibalize almost whole Monican Navy's manpower. Moreover there were question of screen for battlecruiser strike forcemade eg. with the most up to date Monican destroyers as well as problem of leaving some security force at Monica SystemLACs at least. (SI1, SI2) Captain Aivars Terekhov and the ten warships under his command during battle of Monica had killed or wounded c.a. 75% of the total personnel strenght of the Monican Navy. (SI2) Battle of Monica See: Battle of Monica Appeared ships' names Battlecruisers: * [[MNS Cyclone|MNS Cyclone]] * [[MNS Hurricane|MNS Hurricane]] * [[MNS Typhoon|MNS Typhoon]] Cruisers: * [[MNS Star Fury|MNS Star Fury]] Appeared officers * Admiral Bourmont - Commander of Naval Operations, * Admiral Isidor Hegedusic – Commanding Officer, Eroica Station, designated Commanding Officer, battlecruiser strike force * Rear Admiral Jane Garcia, Senior Officer, Monica Traffic Control * Commodore Janko Horster – Commanding Officer, First Battlecruiser Division and MNS Cyclone * Captain Schroeder - Commanding Officer, MNS Typhoon * Captain Simons - CIC, Eroica Station * Senior Lieutenant Julio Tyler - Power One, MNS Typhoon References Category:Monica Category:Military